In recent years, there have been developed vehicles equipped with driving assistance devices such as a lane departure warning device (LDW device) and a lane keeping assist device (LKA device). Each of these devices captures an image of a traveling road using a camera and extracts a lane marking for travel from the captured image to acquire positional information of the lane marking. Then, when it is determined that a traveling vehicle has departed from the lane marking or the possibility of departure is high on the basis of the acquired positional information, the determination is notified to a driver for warning or a steering force is applied.
In a display device described in Patent Literature 1, when the above device is in a normally operable active state, the active state of the driving assistance device is notified to a driver by displaying a pattern that is suggestive of the active state on the display device. Further, there is a case unable to detect the lane marking such as when there is no lane marking on the traveling road, when the lane marking partially peels off, or when there is a foreign substance such as sand on the lane marking. In such a case, a driver is made to recognize that the driving assistance device is not in an active state by not displaying the pattern.
However, merely displaying the pattern in the above manner is not sufficient for intuitive recognition of an active state of the LDW device or the LKA device.